Out of control
by Kathleen-Key
Summary: WARNING! Spoilers! 4x07 OS: What if David didn't have the time to push Hook away from the falling lamp and the Snow queen had specific plans about the pirate?


**Hey! So this one was inspired by the fear I had when I saw the promo for 4x07. I must addmit having an insane fun portraying the snow queen ^^ I hope you like my version of the episode. Reviews are welcome.**

**And of course, none of these characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>«<em>What have I done ?<em> »

Those few words she had just said out loud kept repeating themselves in her head as she watched the result of her powers' true force. The hole was huge and there were bricks every where. She was still staring at it with a scared surprise when a bunch of voices brought her back to reality. She turned quickly to face her mother and father, Elsa, Gold and his wife, her son and her love. She thought she heard the Dark one mumbled something but couldn't tell what. All though, she did not actually truly cared.

-Emma! David yelled with concern after gazing for a second at the hole in the station wall. Are you okay?

-What did that monster do to the station? Hook asked with a bit of worry, thinking he had the answer all figured out.

Emma hesitated with her own answer. Could she tell them? Was she right about her family? Or was the Snow queen the one holding the truth?

-The monster who did this was not the Snow queen, she finally said, a little distant but not wanting to lie to them. It was me!

-What?

They all gazed at her in a second, between chocked and unbelieving. The only one who did not seemed that much surprised was Gold, even if he was trying to hide it. Both Hook and David walked toward her slowly, wanting to calm her down.

-Just keep your distance, she said, panicked. I don't know if I can control myself... I don't want to hurt anyone.

The blonde turned around as she spoke, to run away. David froze at her words, mostly because of the unstable ground beneath his feet. But Hook didn't and kept coming closer, calling her name. Gold gave him a warning and around the old man, everyone tried to reason with her, saying they could help. But Emma knew they couldn't. Hook tried to reach out for her.

-Just stay away, Emma begged, trying to leave, not aware of him being right behind her.

She felt his hand on her arm, grabbing her with fear, but not fear of her and her powers but fear of her going away. She turned around, forcing him in releasing her.

-Let me go! She said, almost screaming.

Her magic went out of control again and all the electrical things around her exploded in thousands of sparkle. She saw everyone trying to protect each other or themselves. One of the street lamps, which had been unstable for year, for ever even, started falling towards Hook. The man was too occupied worrying about his Swan to pay any attention to anything else around him and didn't saw it. Someone called out for him, but before anyone could do anything, the lamp hit him hard on the head before touching the ground with a huge noise.

-Killian! Emma screamed with absolute horror in her voice.

Hook looked at her, his blue eyes filled with pain, a flood of blood starting to flow down his face. As she could do nothing but witness, the light making his eyes so alive went out and he fell motionlessly to the ground, much like a wireless puppet. A small metallic sound occurred when his hook hit the paved road. It seemed to Emma that, apart from that small tinkle, she had become oblivious to the rest of the world. The Snow queen was right. She was dangerous. She was a monster!

-Emma! her mother said, choked and a bit scared.

The blonde looked at her with a plea in her eyes. "_Don't be afraid... Please... I didn't mean to..._" Her father walked to Hook, kneeling next to him than looking up to Henry and Belle, who understood immediately. Emma felt her heart pounding fast, too fast. Killian was lying in front of her, a small pool of blood forming itself around his head, gluing his dark hair together. Tears climbed up to her eyes. "_What have I done?_" she asked herself again. Then she turned around, incapable of baring the sight of her love hurt because of her anymore and she ran to her car.

-Emma! Come back!

Her mother's voice was sweeter, less scared but Emma did not look back. She climbed in her ride, remembering ironically Hook's voice last year, telling her what a fine vessel she had. And as the tears started falling down her cheeks, she turned the key to make contact and drove away from the town.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen on Storybrooke. One by one, lights lit up all over the small town. From where she was, Emma could have enjoyed the show. But Emma had something else in her mind than the view. Her hands were still glowing and her magic seemed to be more and more out of control. The blonde had quickly abandoned her car, mechanics not doing that well with the overload of magic she was carrying. She was tired, scared, worried... But most of all, she felt awfully guilty. Killian had tried to help her out and all her gratitude had been to hurt him. "<em>Is he ok?<em>" she had been wondering ever since she got on the top of the hill. "_What if I've hurt him so bad he'll never want me again? Or worst... What if I've killed him?_" All scenarios had been through her restless mind. And she just had to close her eyes to review again and again the horrible scene.

-Is something troubling you, my dear? A sweet voice in her back asked.

Turning to face the new comer, Emma let her magic hit. A small shield of ice exploded. Behind it was standing the snow queen.

-Go away! It's your fault! Emma screamed.

-I haven't done anything, answered the Snow queen with her oh so calm voice. I have simply helped you to unlock all of your potential. And I did warn you about your family, haven't I?

-Shut up!

Emma walked away, her tears coming back. The snow queen's words had caused her to lose control in the first place. The doubt she had sneaked in her mind was the only reason Emma had exploded, and destroyed the wall along.

-There, there, Ingrid said, materialising herself in front of Emma. Dry your tears, my dear. That puppy pirate will no longer bother you, now.

Emma thought her heart was going to stop. Killian... What had she done to Killian?

-What did you do to him? She whispered with great fear.

-Me? Oh, nothing dear! Ingrid laughed gently. Well... Nothing more than what you've already done.

A flow of fear came in Emma's veins, running through her entire body. She tried to breathe but the air was missing.

-You know, I actually wouldn't have done better myself, the snow queen continued. And to think that know one has been able to do... anything...!

The voice was getting sweeter and Emma was felling less okay with every word. All of her scenarios came back in her mind as she struggled to take at least one breath. Adrenaline made her heart beat faster and faster, fear, guilt, anger and other unpleasant feelings taking over.

-And of course, this dearest dark one could not resist the temptation of an enemy already down...

-No...

This time, Emma thought she was going to faint. Gold wouldn't dare. Killian and him were getting along now, more or less. Belle had forgiven what happened between them in the past. Besides, pretty much every one in the town knew she was going out with the pirate. This couldn't be! It just couldn't be...

-Your lying, she said, not that much sure.

She faced the snow queen and her magic, still on the edge, took her over once more.

-IT'S A LIE! She yelled with all her lungs, not wanting to believe that she or anyone else had killed the man she loved.

Her magic destroyed all surroundings but Ingrid. The woman in white looked at her with pride and love.

-Is it? She questioned. You are so powerful, Emma. Don't waist it on a simple pirate...

And with a twist of her hand, much like Regina liked to do it, the snow queen disappeared, living Emma alone with nothing but doubts and fears.

* * *

><p>Midnight had ringed. There was not a single soul still awake in the town. Emma could almost touch the silence surrounding her. After spending another long moment between crying and worrying, the blonde had found a small control over her powers and had decided to come and check for herself the Snow queen's saying. She went back to the sheriff station at first. Nothing had moved. The hole was still as big as she had made it, the street lamp was still on the ground... And there was a huge pound of what she believed to be blood near it. Once again, she struggled to breathe some air in. It was his blood... "<em>Killian's blood...<em>". Kneeling near it, as she knew she should have after what happened, she placed her hand above the pound, her magic lightening it, giving it a scary shade of glowing red. It was a lot of blood, which meant he had lost a lot of it. Which made her ask to herself whether it was only from the wound she knew of or from another one. Rising up after one last look at the almost dried blood, Emma walked away to take another direction.

The hospital was calm but still awake and in movement. It calmed Emma a bit as she walked through the doors. Passing in front of an empty reception desk, the blonde did not even needed to search for a number, or any kind of directions. Her heart knew where her home was. She walked almost like a ghost, hiding in shadows when someone was about to see her, not wanting anyone to stop her. She finally froze in front of a door, her heart beating faster than it had until now. Gently, with precaution, she pushed it open, repressing the fear. She walked in, seeing him immediately. And he was than all she could see. He was asleep, or so it appeared. His hook rested on the night table beside him and his missing hand made her heart sank. She had only seen it once and they were not even friends, back than. Pricked in his arm, a little upper, was a needle, connected to a small bag of blood. The pound of vital liquid flashed back in Emma's mind, unwanted. She shook her head and took a step closer, her eyes rising a little more. A white blanket was covering half of his chest but not enough to prevent her of seeing the few wires that gave to a machine next to him all the information it needed to keep him alive. And even from where she stood, she could see a small rectangular burn. Her heart actually missed a beat when she understood where that burn came from. He did die. "_I did kill him... Oh, Killian... I truly am a monster..._" Taking yet another step, she finally dared to look at his face. Eyes closed, his mouth lightly opened, an almost invisible wire bringing air to his nose, he had a big white bandage around his forehead. And on one side, the bandage had started to turn red. Not much, but still enough to prove he was not all right. Incapable of resisting any longer, Emma rushed near him, taking his hand in hers, holding it tight.

-I am... So... so... sorry... she whispered.

She wasn't sure whether he could hear her or not. But it never hurt anyone to say sorry. Making every move carefully, she sat down next to him, raising her hand to uncover the burn he had. She placed her hand on it, not scared of her magic anymore. Her magic was the last of her worries at the moment. His skin was warm underneath her hand and she could feel his heart beating, a bit too slow, but otherwise okay. She could also feel his chest raising and coming back down with each breath. Copying it, Emma succeeded in calming her fearful body down. Leaving his chest, she lift her hand to touch his face, caress it gently.

-I knew you'd come here!

The sweet voice made her stand up faster than she had wished, and a light dizziness bothered her for a few seconds. The snow queen approached the bed, inclining her head to one side as if she was trying to understand something.

- I really don't understand what you can possibly see in him. But than, it does not really matter, does it?

-What do you want? Asked Emma with a strong voice, vibrant with the need she had to protect Killian.

Ingrid smiled her sweet gentle smile. Her left hand called a bit of magic and froze the blood bag.

-Cold blood... is far from being the best thing to put in someone's body. It might just freeze their heart...

Felling helpless, Emma tried to call for her powers, but they seemed to still be out of control and not even the smallest spark appeared.

-What do you want? She asked again, crying this time as she saw the red liquid slowly entered her love's body.

-I want him removed from this equation, answered Ingrid. I had hoped that by sabotaging the street lamp's base, it would have killed him but unfortunately, he has a strong head, and a stronger heart.

Emma clapped both her hand over her mouth at the revelation. She took a step closer to him, wanting to retrieve the needle and pull it out of his arm. But she couldn't as long as Ingrid was watching her.

-Why...? she whispered.

-Well, isn't it obvious?

The snow queen went closer, caressing Hook's arm, following the cold blood in his veins. Emma wanted to push her hand away, to forbid her once and for all to hurt him or her loved ones. But she found herself incapable to make a single move.

-His love for you is too powerful, Ingrid said in her impossibly soft voice. I could not take the chance to see him make you recover control over your powers. Don't hate me, Emma. But as family, it is my duty to save you from every barriers standing in the way of your freedom.

-He's not... started the blonde, stopping in her sentence because of the rage climbing inside of her.

She swallowed twice before continuing.

-He's not a barrier!

-Oh, dear. I know you don't see him that way.

Walking around the bed, Ingrid came next to Emma. She put back in place a few hairs, touching her cheek with care and love.

-But trust me, you'll be better off without him.

Emma turned her face away and the snow queen's hand fell back to her side. Ingrid sighed, shaking her head slowly.

-Now dear. You have two choices. One: you let my magic do the work and he'll freeze to death. Or two: you kill him yourself, as you were supposed to.

-Never!

As she felt her own heart becoming colder as the blood in his body moved closer to his, Emma felt her magic returning under her full and complete control. Ingrid was right. Killian was her key to control her dam powers. The blonde felt a huge build up in her heart, knowing all her magical energy was going there because of her love for the pirate. Understanding what was going to happen, the snow queen tried to finish the work herself. But Emma's powers were stronger. And a huge blast of pure love spread in the room, unfreezing Killian's blood, pushing Ingrid against the wall and knocking her out. Than all at once, her powers stroke back and she fell on Killian's bed, next to him, unconscious.

* * *

><p>A soft caress in her hair woke Emma up. Her head was pounding with every beat of her heart and when she opened her eyes, the light seemed too bright. A few voice were speaking around her, too many to be her enemy. A gentle hush made them all quiet.<p>

-Good day, lady Swan, said a voice that made her heart jump in her chest with joy.

Forcing herself, she opened her eyes and met his. The ocean blue caught her once again and a stupid, lover smile appeared on her lips.

-Hey, she answered in a whisper.

-You put on quite a show, I've heard, Killian said with his devilish smile. I am that important to you?

Not quite understanding, Emma tried to sit up. An awful pain stroke her in the lower chest and Killian hold her until she was lying against him again.

-Easy there, Swan. You broke a few ribs...

-I what?

-It seems, Miss Swan, that your magic stroke back at you. It happens, answered the low, rocky voice of Gold. In result, you got a few bruises and a couple of broken ribs. Feeling the amount of magic I felt when they called me, he continued, showing Snow, David, Henry and Elsa, all four waiting outside, with his thumb. You could have killed yourself. Consider yourself lucky.

Finally able to look around her, Emma remembered the fight against Ingrid. The frozen blood, the death sentence on Killian's head... At that thought, Emma could not help herself and she turned to kiss her love deeply, forgetting about the dark one's presence. He kissed back with no hesitation. They barely heard Gold leaving the room.

-I hurt you... I killed you... Emma whispered when she broke their kiss.

-But you also saved me, Killian answered softly in her ear, burying his nose in her hair.

-So... you're not mad? You... Forgive me?

Killian's smile widened.

-There is nothing to be forgiven about, Emma. The snow queen manipulated you, that's all. She just wanted me dead, for some reason.

-Oh, Killian... Do you have any idea of how much I love you?

-Considering your broken ribs? The pirate smiled. I'd say as much as I do you.

At last, Emma felt in control. In total control of herself. In his arms, with her family entering the room and surrounding her with their love and friendship, she was home. They loved her for what she was. None of them was afraid of her powers, least of all Killian. The snow queen was wrong! She was not a monster. She never had been. The doubt Ingrid put in her mind had made her one. Nothing else. "_I protect my family. They know it. They will never ever fear me._" As the comforting idea settled in, she intertwined her fingers with Killian's, and without caring about the others, she kissed him again. The snow queen could come back any time. She was ready!


End file.
